how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wedding Bride (film)
The Wedding Bride is a fictional film starring Malin Akerman, Chris Kattan, and Jason Lewis featured in the episode . The movie is a retelling of what really happened to Ted Mosby when he was left at the altar by Stella Zinman, except in the movie Ted is portrayed as the bad guy and Tony as the good guy. In , for the first time, Ted tells The Mother he loves her, outside a sold-out "Wedding Bride III", for which they were not able to get tickets. This fake movie has its own website; www.weddingbridemovie.com (as seen in the poster to the right.) The web page features a trailer for this movie, although no real movie was made in real life. Summary The Wedding Bride is about the most powerful, corrupt architect in New York named Jed Mosely (Chris Kataan) who is about to get married to a girl named Stella (Malin Akerman). She thinks that she's getting married to the man of her dreams, but he's really trying to destroy her career and make her move away from her New Jersey home. Stella stops by his office and says, "I thought we were supposed to taste wedding cakes" and Jed says, "No can dosville babydoll" which is his catch phrase. Tony, her ex-boyfriend teaches under-privileged kids karate for free and Stella's happiness is the only thing he cares about. She gets let down a lot, but still wants to go through the marriage. Right before they get married, Tony comes in and says how bad Jed is and, "If you truly love me will you be my wedding bride". They kiss and one of Tony's karate kids hits Jed in the nuts saying "Take that Ted Mosby!" (instead of Jed Mosely). Differences The differences from what really happened: * Jed Mosely proposes to Stella by stealing the toy from one of Tony's kids and says, "If it will shut you up, I guess we can get married.". Really, Ted's proposal is spontaneous, after he realizes how much he loves Stella, and because he was not planning a proposal, he doesn't have a ring and instead gives her an orange kangaroo he won from a claw machine. * In the movie Stella leaves Jed because he's a jerk, but really Ted isn't. * Instead of the two minute date being everything you could want in a date, forced into 2 minutes because of Stella's busy schedule, Jed just said he only had 2 minutes - referring to sex. * Lucy, Stella and Tony's daughter, isn't mentioned nor portrayed in the film. * Jed got dumped during the ceremony. Ted on the other hand, got dumped before the ceremony with a card. * Ted never got hit in the nuts (maybe emotionally). * Ted invited Tony because he didn't feel part of the family, while in the film Jed invites Tony to see him suffer. * Jed is much older than Ted Notes and Trivia * In , the movie that Ted and the mother couldn't see because it was sold out is Wedding Bride III, a probable threequel to The Wedding Bride. * In , it was revealed that Ted watched "The Wedding Bride Too" on the plane ride on the way to Farhampton, and the rest of the gang watched it the day of Barney and Robin's wedding as it was available on pay-per-view at the hotel. The movie also became a smash Broadway musical which closed only after 96 weeks. A character named Narshall, based on Marshall, was also featured in the movie. * Barney makes a review of this movie in Barney's Blog: Movie Review: The Wedding Bride (2010). * The Wedding Bride uses a part of the score of . The song used is PM's Love Theme, written by Craig Armstrong. * The Wedding Bride 2 sequel was released around 2013. External Links *Official Site Category:Recurring Elements